Any Space is just too long
by Anami.Kim
Summary: Lightning searched the friends she has seen in her dreams for years. Especially one with green eyes. What happens when she see him casually from his train?


**Prompt: **Space

Hoperai week day 2. **LR spoilers ahead**

**English is not my native language, so I probably have thousands of errors, please, I'm completely open to criticism :)**

**I write this in spanish too, you can read that in my tumblr (link in profile)**

**Any Space is just too long**

A new day was over for Claire Farron , the famous French photographer , better known as Lightning for her ability to capture unique moments , and all she wanted was to finish the book in her hands, a book she's trying to finish for weeks and get home where expecting her younger sister Serah Farron and most likely her annoying fiancé Snow Villiers, who insisted on call her " sis" even though it was not yet officially her brother-in-law . For anyone who looked at her , she was nothing more than a common girl, good, she was relatively famous for her talent and her amazing attractive , but she's hiding more secrets than her photography technique .

The only problem in that is she doesn't know if it was really a secret , since her childhood she had strange dreams , dreams of what is now considered a past life, cuts , moments without end than she can't spin in a complete history and cause in her not much more that concern and frustration. She knew there were many things that she was forgetting .

The reason for she was convinced that these dreams were her distant past, is that her sister Serah also had those dreams, at first the two of these had tried to decipher the history behind the dreams just for fun and don't think they suffering some kind of genetic insanity. Later when they met Snow , the boy that Serah had dreamed love , clearly knew that nothing was they imagination, He had also dreamed of them. Only that if he had been looking for them. The reason for she considered her past a secret is Who in their right mind would have believed that he lived in a world full of magic, gods and fal'Cie ? Or better yet Who could believe that she was a direct servant of the Gods or that god perished by her hand ? She herself would have already committed to an asylum if not have Serah and Snow .

In her dream the struggle was not the only thing recurrent , so were the faces , her old and dear friends , a girl with dark hair and imposing presence , a redhead girl always positive and smiling , an older man always in care of his child , a fighter who she had been asked to protect Serah and him seeress . But mostly he , her protege, her partner in battle, her best friend. Sometimes she saw him as a child , sometimes as an adult, but she knew , deep down , he was always the same. His eyes never changed. She had spent the last couple of years looking for her friends with her sister and her brother-in-law. However the search would have been more fruitful if besides their faces they could remember their names. Yet, none of them lost the hope of finding they someday in the same way they had met with snow .

From her seat next to the window of the train Lightning sighed looking up from the book she was still unable to read , was not the first time she thought about those people, rather, was present all the time. Especially that boy of messy hair. Thinking about him makes she confused , made her happy and miserable, complete and empty at the same time, but above all made her feel alone. She knew that one day in the past, he had been perhaps her proudest ( rivaling only Serah ) a determinate leader. A scientist and probably a genius, that's why she read articles and science news , hoping for news of him at last. Does he not want her? Does even remember ? Did him missed ? Him was there really ?

Exasperated by her uncontrollable train of thought she left the book by her side and watch the scenery outside, it was night and the colorful city lights reveal what she had learned to distinguish as the perfect shot. Almost think about that and her camera that hung almost half the time of her neck were already in her hands, took her eye to the shutter and seeking the perfect framing , all within seconds . But just before the shutter she saw a train in the opposite lane silted vision. Annoying she down the camera again , she knew had lost the opportunity . That's when she felt it, just as she had known that she had to take that picture , focus his eyes to the train seemed the things to go in slow motion and them she saw him , she was sure it was him. He sat in front, same silver hair tousled , same green eyes . Wearing giant headphones on him ears as if not knowing (or don't care ) of anything around him and in the instant that he looked up and his eyes met she found the same surprise that she was sure would be reflected in their own eyes at that moment . Then time return to normal and as soon as the train had come , had disappeared.

Never has such a tiny space had seemed so insurmountable , she had never wanted to retain their skills of her past at that time she wished. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she continued sitting there , unable to assimilate that literally the man of her dreams was moving away in the opposite direction and would probably never see him again.

With new determination , she rose hastily from his seat and ran to the nearest exit , earning the eyes of all who she ignored moving again and again his foot impatiently waiting for the doors to open to get to the nearest stop . She wanted to jump on that train , and overcome the growing space that separated what had been seeking for so long.

When she finally arrived at the station, sprinted down of the tunnel stairs that lead to the opposite stop, waiting to board the next train and go back to the city hoping to find him in any station. When she arrive, the announcement of "15 minutes" delete all their hopes , who - wants -it- out would not be so long and a station. Dejected she decided call Serah to tell her what happened, while she had come back to take the train that would eventually lead to home. With a little luck ... maybe it would be another day.

- You're telling me that you will not return to find him ? - Serah asked exasperated across the line

- Had been a long time , there was no case - automatically responded . The following train would in 5 minutes, at least the expected will be short

- 20 minutes seems like a long time compared to what? Fifteen years you've been wondering who him is? You dreamed of him when you have 6 Claire !

- I know, but at least now we know that him really exists - said the bigger of the farron's tired - look, you can scold me all you want when I back to home okay?

- Okay - sigh her sister across the line - at least now we know he it's here , we'll find sis - try to cheer just before hanging

- As easy as finding a fucking needle in a haystack - muttered bother walking to the train that was beginning to stop for boarding passengers. Looked down at her cell phone vibrated with a new message _"I was listening Serah to talking to you sis , we will find he don't be discouraged ! . Snow "_ - Tss idiot - Funny muttered just before someone hastily braked in front of her.

- I thought I would not find you Light - speak in a voice that was so familiar and strange at the same time leaving she frozen . She look's up and the first thing she found was his gaze, close, he was just as she remembered of their dreams, adult. The air was suddenly filled with static electricity - when I saw you there, I just knew I had to go back . I hoped . - He was talking faster and faster and was obviously nervous - oh wait can be your do not recognize me?

she swallow - You ... you remember me ? -

He grinned - Of course I do , I've been looking for so long, not only now but also in the distant past

Me too - she said – you has been in my dreams always - it was all that he need to remove the space between them and hug her. As soon as she left her surprise also wrapped his hands around him. - Sorry, yet I can't remember your name -

-Hope Estheim - the whisper against her hair , still leaning against his neck

- Very appropriate -

- I did not know your name , I mean , in my mind you has always been Lightning , but it was obvious it was just a nickname - He commented on a bit away , allowing her to rest her head against his chest - 302,000,000 are the results that appear if you look Lightning in Google . A space large enough to get you . I missed you so, every minute of the day - take shoulders to take enough distance for her. His eyes shone with all the longing of him speaking to her and perhaps with the same spark with which Snow looked to Serah the day they met .

- I… Hope ... – she began not knowing what else to say

- Light, I have loved you for so long, no matter if you don't, I never want to leave you, any space between us is too long from now on, let me stand beside you even if I do like your friend - He declare putting his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling, but still giving her the option of choosing

- Hope I ... I don't know what is love - she said smiling at him sideways before closing distance between them , everything about it felt right , though technically they just met, even she had known he when was a child, although he was now older than her. Nothing about his hand stroking her cheek could be wrong . They parted with a smile - if love is hate every inch of space between me and you, I suppose I love you too.

In none of his memories Lightning remembered he seeing as radiant as that time, moved away but they kept his hands clasped - I'm glad to be back

Me too - she answered gently squeezing his hand - let's go home , I'm sure Serah and Snow are happy to see you

In that case we should call the other - at her surprised look he said - You know, Noel , Fang , Vanille, Sazh , Dajh even Yeul you, serah and snow were the only missing for appearing

Yes, we definitely have to call them - Only then Lightning remember , in fact , she has not read the book and that at some point in the course of finding what was lost - by the way , you owe me a book - she just laughed about his confused expression .

If you like please let me a review, that really help me to improve my english


End file.
